All Hallow's Eve
by Axis-13
Summary: All Jack Hallow, the reclusive spirit of Halloween, wanted was to take over the Nightmares. Nothing more nothing less. But no, the Guardians just HAD to make things difficult, didn't they? Why couldn't she have just sent them a memo like she wanted to? OCs
1. Chapter 1

All Hallow's Eve

Calm Before the Storm

* * *

"Pitch's gone?"

"Yup."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Dunno yet."

"Are you gonna take over?"

"Probably."

"Are you gonna talk to the…Guardians about it?"

"…"

"What?!"

"…I suppose."

"Well, shit…"

…bits and pieces…

Jack Hallow looked around. The room was large and spacious. It was a control room with a globe sitting smack in the centre of the room. It was aglow with soft dots of blue light. Jack took a moment to study the globe. Jack really didn't want to be there. If it would have been up to her, she would have just sent the Guardians a memo and taken up Pitch's job just like that. But no, Ai had said. 'You have to do things _right_.' Jack was pretty sure that Ai only wanted to flirt with the Guardians.

_Right_.

"Man, this place is awesome," Tenshi no Ai said. With dark hair, amazing blue eyes, and a pale creamy complexion it was no wonder that Ai was the spirit of St. Valentine's Day. It was, however, a wonder as to why he chose to hang out with Jack Hallow of all people. Jack was sly, and reclusive, and often cruel in her pranks. Ai, on the other hand, was charming, affectionate, and occasionally cruel in the way he got people together. _There it is_, Jack thought to herself. _It's the…cruel-ness. That's what keeps us together._

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Jack admitted. She took another look around the large room. It _was_ nice.

"So," Ai started, taking lift off. Large white wings unfurled and beat smoothly, keeping Ai afloat next to Jack. "What's the game plane, baby?"

"Don't know yet," Jack answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Gonna make it up as you go along?" Ai asked.

"That was kind of the plan," Jack huffed, annoyance thinly veiling her words. "You know –"

Jack Hallow was cut off by a total of five people entering the room. The first to capture her attention was the large rabbit – no, a _Phooka_, Jack reminded herself. Ai, Jack figured, would no doubt be checking out the white haired teen with the sparkly blue eyes and slim build.

"Oh, well, lookie who it is," the Easter Bunny mocked. "Wot are you two doin' 'ere?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing. Jack suppressed an irritated smirk. Taunting E. Aster Bunnymund was such fun.

"We're on official business, neighbour," Jack snapped.

"Neighbour?" the white haired teen asked.

"He's a... What did you call 'em again, Jack? A pick-up?" Ai asked, settling on his feet, next to the spirit of Halloween.

Jack rolled her eyes. "A Phooka," she reminded. "A good neighbour," she told the teen. When he only looked more confused. "A faerie. You know, fey, the fair folk?"

The teen just stared her. "Your name's Jack?" he asked taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, his name's Jack. Jack Frost, meet Jack Hallow, the spirit of Halloween," Aster said, glaring at Jack.

"Make me feel so welcome, why don't you, shape-changer," Jack scoffed.

"I'm not one a' your pixies!" Aster growled.

"Sure, you're not. Shape-changer," Jack taunted. She smirked at the grey-blue and white Pooka.

"And just how deed you get in here?" Nicholas St. North asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, it's not a very long story," Ai started, fluttering his wings once more to float over to hover in front of the large Russian.

"Then, why don't you tell us, mate," Aster asked putting his face close to Ai's.

"But I don't particularly feel like telling it to you," Ai finished, dropping to his feet to stand in between the two legends. He grinned up at them.

"Well, why don't you get Jackie ova' there," Aster snapped, jerking his thumb over in indication to Jack Hallow, "to tell us."

Jack Hallow pulled herself up to her full height and stared at the Guardian's full on. She could only hope that the Guardians wouldn't lock her away as soon as she let them know what she wanted. As ready as she's ever be, Jack Hallow announced, "I want to take over Pitch's job as ruler of nightmares."

* * *

A bit short, but it's mostly just and intro for Jack Hallow and Tenshi no Ai. I got Jack's name from two places, just fyi. Jack 'O Lantern and All Hallow's Eve/Halloween. I just thought it would be kind of funny to have someone say "Jack," and have both of them look.

Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

All Hallow's Eve

He's Well Hung

* * *

There was a beat were Jack's stomach dropped to her feet as all four – or was it five now? There _was_ this Jack Frost… – Guardians stared at her. Finally Aster's nose twitched ever so slightly, and he said, "You know, mate, we asked how you got here. Not _why_ you're here."

Jack realized with relief, and slight annoyance, that they were giving her a chance. They were going to back it up and let her change her story up. By the sour looks Ai was throwing the two Guardians he'd been smiling at, he knew what they were doing too. So Jack decided to backtrack a bit. "Oh, how I got in here? It wasn't like it was very hard. It was quiet easy actually…uh…."

Jack trailed off as a stick, angry Yeti made its way, grumbling, into the room. It waved its arms at her and Ai frantically, shouting unintelligibly. "You know, with some Coke and Mentos it wasn't hard at all," Jack hummed quietly under her breath.

"Coke and Mentos?" the Other Jack asked with a mischievous grin. In that moment, Jack knew that she and the other Jack would either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies.

"Well, yeah. We're just lucky it didn't get all over us," Ai said. "You know how easy my shirt gets dirty. It's very easy."

"That's why you shouldn't wear white," Jack told him.

"But, I can't wear pink or red! It's overrated!" Ai whined, walking back over to his best friend to sling an arm over her shoulder.

"You two got in here with Coke and Mentos?" Aster asked, looking slightly incredulous.

"Well, it wasn't like it was hard," Ai scoffed.

Aster shook his head and looked at North who shook his head, too. "And you are here why?" North asked as if Jack hadn't already made herself clear.

"I told you. I want to rule over the nightmares," Jack said firmly, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, that's not happenin' eva'," Aster said, staring at her intently.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, we just can't risk it," Toothiana said, finally speaking to Jack Hallow.

Something in Jack's stomach tightened. _Oh_, they didn't trust her. "Oh, what? So I'm not _good_ enough?" Jack demanded, fight the urge to stomp her foot like a child.

"Look, ees not that. Ees…complicated," North told her.

"We can't 'ave you turn out like Pitch," Aster told her seriously.

"I'm not like Pitch!" Jack said loudly, trying to keep control of her voice.

"I know. We're not sayin' you are, just that we don't need you ta end up like 'im!" the Easer Bunny snapped. He was studying her like he was seeing her for the first time. He probably was, Jack realized.

"Need," Jack said slowly. "You said need."

The Guardians looked at each other. The other Jack looked at her. "Well," Tooth started.

"Look, mate," Aster tried.

"Ees not…" North mumbled.

Jack tossed her head back and barked a short, sharp, sarcastic, _hurt_ laugh. "You don't want… No, you _need_. You don't care – You don't care about me at all, do you? No! You just care whether or not I'm going to be a problem to you," Jack shouted at them.

"Jack," Ai murmured, moving his hand to her shoulder comfortingly.

"Wait!" the Other Jack cried loudly looking between the Guardians and the two lesser holidays. "Why don't we let him stay here for a bit and then decide? If we say yes, we could treat him like one of us, and you know, he could come to meetings and stuff."

"Jack, what if we say no?" Tooth asked gently.

"Well, we oculd still treat him like one of us and invite him to meetings," the Other Jack said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"And have the two of ya mucking things up all the time with pranks and such? I don' think so, mate," Aster said with a shake of his head.

"Of course. Wouldn't _need_ any more _problems_, would you?" Jack sneered at the Pooka.

"Well, maybe it might not be such a bad idea," Tooth tried, feeling slightly sorry for the Halloween spirit. After all, they could always tell him* that he wasn't _quite_ good enough to rule over the nightmares.

"Aw, thanks! But we don't _need_ your pity," Ai told her, as if sensing her intentions.

"We?" North inquired, not quite sure what Ai had meant.

Ai snorted lightly. "Like I'm really gonna leave Jack here with you people. It's like leaving him to the wolves," Ai said, grinning at Jack.

Jack glared, wondering what Ai was getting at. So, maybe the Guardians had started it, but Ai really didn't need to be encouraging that fact they thought she was a guy. "I'm not staying here."

"Why not?" the Other Jack asked. "It's barely June. Bunny can stay too, and Tooth and Sandy can check in! I mean it's not like you have to do a lot of preparing for your holiday right?"

Jack frowned at the winter sprite. "Because I don't _want_ to. And it's mentally preparing that I have to do. And we'll get confused besides," Jack snapper, sticking her nose up at the other Jack.

"Wait! We didn't say –"

"We can just call each other by our last names," the Other Jack reasoned, well, _reasonably_.

"Well, what about everyone else? I doubt you're used to being called by your last name," Jack pointed out just as reasonably.

"Well, Bunny already calls me frostbite," the Other Jack joked.

"Nah, nah, nah. If anyone's getting called by their name it's gonna be you," Aster snapped at Jack.

"Why? I'm pretty sure I'm older than him," Jack snapped.

"So, he's a _Guardian_," Aster said.

Ai huffed and crossed his arms. "You just don't like Jack," Ai snapped at the Easter Bunny irritably, disliking the fact the fact that everyone was picking on his best friend. Well, at least it seemed like they were.

"Well, what do you think?" the Other Jack asked Jack, looking like he genuinely wanted her opinion. She studied him and let her shoulders slump.

Jack frowned and sighed a jumping-off-a-bridge-no-going-back-now kind of sigh and said, "Well, I _suppose_ you _could_ call me Hallow."

"Hallow, huh?" the Other – No, just _Jack_ said, with a grin.

Ai let out a long whistle as Jack – No, _Hallow_ let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to stay and wondered if it was too late to back out and just send them a damn memo.

* * *

Yup.

And the * is cause it's Tooth thinking about Hallow so natrually Toothing is going to refer to her as a guy since all the Guardians thinks she's a guy.

So, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this but then I got a follower or a favorite or whatever - thank you by the way! - and so I thought, "Why the hell not? Someone wants to read it." And so you have this. Yup.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review!

- Axis-13


	3. Chapter 3

All Hallow's Eve

And I'm Hanging On

* * *

Hallow peered out the window opposite North's globe, trying to feel too annoyed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she muttered to herself.

"I know, right?" Ai agreed. The dark haired spirit was circling the globe, entertaining himself with the golden, little lights.

The unlikely duo had been sitting in North's glob/control room since the Guardians had decided to supervise, for lack of a better word, Hallow. Tooth and Sandy had left almost two hours ago and Jack had long disappeared somewhere in the workshop to wreak havoc on the poor, unsuspecting facility. Aster had set himself down for a nap in front of the blazing fire.

"Hey," Ai said suddenly.

Hallow tensed. She knew that tone of voice. "What?" Hallow asked cautiously, turning to look at her best friend.

Ai grinned and flew over to stand in front of Hallow. "Wanna play a game?"

"I don't know. What does this game entitle?" Hallow asked warily.

Ai's eyes flickered over to Aster. His grin widened. "Well, it just _might_ happen to involve a certain spring icon, over there."

"Oh, no! No way, Ai!" Hallow warned, taking a step away from the Easter Bunny even though she was already standing well enough away. "You could _not_ pay me enough!"

"Aw, c'mon, Jackie! You don't even know what I want you to do yet!" Ai teased.

Hallow glared at the love spirit. "No, Ai."

"Jack! All I was gonna say was go pet him or just tug on his ears or something! Nothing drastic, I know _how_ you feel!" The grin on the older spirits face was taunting and slightly sadistic.

"Shut up," Hallow snapped. Still she considered. "What do I get?" she asked, chancing a glance at the sleeping Phooka.

"I'll let you decide," Ai offered oh-so-generously.

Hallow smirked. "You have to kiss the Frost kid."

Ai made a small, noncommittal noise. Hallow waited. _Three, two, one…_ "Wait, what?!"

"You have to kiss the Frost kid and he _has_ to like it. Oh! And you _can't_ use your arrows," Hallow told him. Ai knew how to play this game pretty well, but he often forgot that she did too. After all, Halloween wasn't just about treats. It was about _tricks,_ too.

Ai fidgeted, looking slightly less sure of their bet than he had seconds ago. He sighed, agitated and straightened up and offered Hallow a thin, clearly annoyed smile. "Okay, baby. You got yourself a bet."

The pair shook hands. Hallow braced herself and wandered over to stand in front of the large rabbit. Heart pounding in her chest, Hallow kneeled down next to the Easter spirit. The heat of the flames from the fire were hot against her face. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand and let her finger tips hover just above the fur on the Phooka's face.

"C'mon before he wakes up! We don't got all day!" Ai taunted.

Hallow turned to glare but said nothing. Steeling herself, she very slowly brushed her fingers very lightly against Aster's fur. It was soft. When he didn't wake, Hallow smirked a bit and feeling slightly emboldened, she ran her fingers over the markings on his forehead. Hallow smirked a smug smirk at Ai, who stood petulantly with his arms crossed. "Okay, you –"

Very suddenly, the door to the control room slammed open with an icy breeze, startling both Hallow and Ai. Jack Frost hovered in the doorway, gaping at them.

Hallow froze in place, her fingers mere centimetres away from Aster's soft fur. Ai stood frozen, too, with wide eyes. Hallow and Ai unfroze just as Jack demanded, "What are you doing?"

Hallow's stomach jumped to her throat as Aster's eyes snapped open. There was a vague, hazy second where time slowed as the two holiday spirits just stared at each other. And then almost as quickly as the moment came, it passed and Hallow felt herself jerk back in an attempt to move away from the Phooka. The next moment was hot and blurry and she was only vaguely aware of her back hitting the warm, carpeted floor.

Every single coherent thought fled from her mind and the only thing she was aware of was being pinned under E. Aster Bunnymund.

'_Oh, shit…_'

* * *

There you go. Not my longest, but halfway decent I hope...

Yeah, Ai still calls Hallow by her first name...because he can...and none of the other Guardians are there to make him call her Hallow. So yeah.

* Two ideas that have been floating around in my head:

Sight.

She is a changeling, a winter faerie, in love with Spring. She is a pallid, delicate creature made up of frost and spun glass and yet she longs for the warmth that would melt her very being.

OR

TheOtherWorld

Hana is made up of bits and pieces. Always too much of this or too much of that. So, when she unwittingly slips into the OtherWorld by mistake, she must count on Jack and Bunny to help her to gather and restore herself so that she may leave the OtherWorld. Humanish!Bunny Humanish!Jack obviously AU

Which do you think I should start first? I'll post a poll or you can review.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Emotional outbursts?

No? Then review!

- Axis-13


	4. Chapter 4

All Hallow's Eve

Pretty in Punk

* * *

It was the weirdest thing to see upon bursting North's control room. North had decided that Jack had caused enough damage for one day and had banished him back to the control room to keep the others company. So, for just once, Jack decided to listen and do what he was told. Now, he wasn't quite sure if he'd done the right thing or not.

Jack hovered in the door way and took a moment to just stare at the three spirits in the room. Hallow, the Halloween spirit, was kneeling over Bunny, his slim finger tips hovering just above the markings on Bunny's forehead. Said Easter spirit was curled next to the blazing fire, obviously sleeping. Ai, the Valentine spirit, had been watching petulantly, obviously annoyed. Both outsider spirits stared at Jack with a 'caught-in-headlights' expression. Bunny slept on, unaware of the intrusion to either room or his personal space.

Jack meant to keep his mouth shut. Obviously, the door slamming open hadn't woken Bunny, which was probably a good thing, considering the way Hallow was leaning over him. So, yes. Jack had very much meant to keep his mouth shut, but apparently his brain had other ideas. "What are you doing?" he blurted without thinking.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, that was what woke Bunny. Emerald eyes snapped open and bored into jade ones. Jack watched Bunny and Hallow's stare at each other. Ai visibly tensed, feathers ruffled in agitation. Jack watched Hallow try to move back and there was a short, blurry moment and then he was on the floor, pinned underneath the large Phooka.

"What the hell do ya think your doin', mate?" the Aussie growled.

Hallow's eyes widened. The chocolate haired boy looked hot, feverish under the Easter Bunny. "I- I –"

There was a faint blur of motion next to him and Jack turned to look at Ai, who'd drawn a bow and arrow aimed at Bunny. "Better let go of him, _mate_," Ai snapped dangerously.

"Or what?" Bunny growled, not bothering to look at the angel-boy next to Jack. The Easter spirit continued to glare down at the Halloween spirit, who Jack was seriously starting to feel sorry for.

"Of you'll be following Frosty the Snowman here like a lost puppy."

"What?!" Upon closer inspection, Jack found his name carved neatly into the wood of Ai's arrow. "No way! Not cool, man!" Jack made to lung at the older spirit but the teen shot the younger spirit a piercing glare that stopped him in his tracks.

The sharp words got Bunny to sit on his haunches and turn a bit to glare at Ai but he kept one hand firmly planted on Hallow's chest. "What the -!" Bunny snarled.

"Get off him!" Ai shouted, eyes narrowing on Bunny's hand. There was an oddly strangled pause between the words off and him. "Get off him NOW!" Ai pulled the arrow tauter and Bunny considered him for a tense moment before sliding off Hallow. "Good. Now get out. The _both_ of you."

"What?"

"_Get the fuck out_!"

…**bits and pieces…**

Ai kneeled next to his best friend who sat hyperventilating on the floor. "Hey, hey, Jack. Are you okay, baby?"

"Oh, hell," Hallow gasped.

"C'mon, Jackie, breath," Ai said rubbing soothing circles on Hallow's back.

"Ai! Ai, I think I'm going to pass out! Do you know how absolutely mortifying that was?!" Hallow panted, gasping for air.

"I know, Jack." Ai slid his arms comfortingly around Hallow's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, I really am," he whispered in a rare show of genuine affection for the pale girl.

Hallow leaned back and took a shuddering breath. "All this all because I wanted to rule over the fucking nightmares. Karma's a fucking bitch," Hallow huffed as her breathing evened out.

Ai pulled away from the Halloween spirit. He grinned warily. "Yeah, she is huh?"

Hallow narrowed her eyes. "Don't think that means that I'm not mad at you!"

Ai gaped at her. "But I _said_ I was sorry! And I _meant_ it, too!"

"You have to make him fall in love!" Hallow snapped.

The love spirit blinked in obvious confusion. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Hallow drew a deep breath and smirked almost sadistically at her friend. "You have to make Jack Frost fall in love with you and you _can't_ use your arrows."

Ai blanched. "Wh-What?! Why'd you change it?!"

"Because," Hallow told him not unkindly, "it's only fair. If I have to suffer, you have to suffer."

Ai swallowed thickly. "Fuck. Not cool, Jack. Not cool at all."

Hallow smirked. "What? It's not like you like him. Right?"

"No, of course I don't like him. _I_ don't 'like' people," the dark haired boy snapped. "All right, baby, that's how you wanna play. Fine. I'll have him following me around like the god people _think_ I am. I'm _Cupid_. He's just some kid. That's all, some kid. Some _random_ kid…who just so happens to be a Guardian. Yeah, easy. No problem. Piece of cake."

"Ai."

"What?!"

"…you're rambling…"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Yup, there you go. Somewhat updating two days in a row... I feel so accomplished! lol

Anyway, people need to go vote for what they want to see first on the poll as for Sight. and TheOtherWorld! No one's voted, what's wrong with you people...? lol

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Emotional outburst?

No? Then review!

- Axis-13


End file.
